Brimstone(Devan4590)
Brimstone is an original OC that is created by Devan4590 Appearance Brimstone is a Grey hooded figure that has red semicircles for eyes. He sometimes has a red line to act as a mouth. His robe features Gold extension. His facial features do not move when he talks but they rotate or change shape to covey emotions. His cloak is his physical form and his body is made of gas, not hard light. However, his hard light form is actually a skeleton. He reveals his hand when using it. When hot or stressed he gives off a pungent odor smelling like rotten eggs. He has a human construct known as Jacob Knight. Brimstone's gemstone is red and located on his forehead. It is faceted and shaped like a diamond. Disposition/Personality Brimstone usually means well, but he does not know how to socialize very well. He is mainly a wallflower, but is willing to save someone when needed. Friends are always valued. Brimstone doesn't like going alone, so he makes the most of company he gets. Abilities Aside from being highly skilled in the standard gem abilities, he specializes in all skills of magic. He can use multiple types of manipulation, such as Hydrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Terrakinesis, and Cryokinesis. He also can create barriers that are durable, and can levitate. He can create concussive waves like the canon lion. He uses his skills from an orb that changes color based on what he is using. He can possess people and objects. He can also enter one's heart and it is similar to how Steven enters another person's mind. In there, he can see someone's feelings, fears, lies, and everything else. Limitations -If you try just punching his robe he won't dissipate but if you tackle him or crush him with a large object he will poof. -He may have an array of abilities, but he can only concentrate on one area at a time. -His barriers can break when taking enough hits. -He is very weak when taking hits to the whole body. -He cannot teleport and he cannot fly out of a planet's atmosphere without a ship or a vehicle of that type. -It is hard for him to sneak because when stressed or hot he gives off a pungent odor. -You can know if someone is possessed by smelling Brimstone's smell and if someone has enough self will, they can cast Brimstone out of his body. -Brimstone's hard light form can be somewhat durable in which he can take off bones and still live, however, if he gets fractures he needs to heal them to use that bone again or he needs to poof and when he regenerates the fractures are healed. As Jacob Knight, he has an axe, and some of the Brimstone's abilities. However, even as Jacob Knight he cannot use all his abilities as Brimstone. Brimstone under certain conditions can change to Power Brimstone who can use Brimstone's abilities and Jacob Knight's abilities to an even higher capacity, however, Power Brimstone can only be formed rarely. History Although originally a fighter gem, he decided that on his pastime he would be an architect. Although making enemies with the diamonds, he became very fortunate and was able to build his own mansion. However, he was not much of a social fellow. After the gem war he became more of a recluse and only revealed himself on halloween and christmas. He eventually found a corpse and was able to absorb it to give him his form of Jacob Knight and became social again. Brimstone started his own architecture company Known as Knight Architecture and it was a big success. However, he worried for the safety of his company at large if gems were to come to earth. Trivia * Brimstone supposedly bears a resemblance to the Flatwoods monster. ** However this was never intended. Devan4590 did not know who the Flatwoods monster was. * Brimstone was intended to resemble Shutaru(Black Hood) from Zenonia 3: The Midgard Story. Gemology Brimstone is another name for Sulfur. Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Devan4590's Characters Category:Devancosm